FP - February, 2404
This page chronicles posts #17551-17670 and spans the time of February 1st to February 29th of the year 2404. *FP - January, 2404 *FP - March, 2404 Earth Plots First Week On the planet, OPAKA SULAN has a meeting with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and they talk about the future of Bajor, as well as her participation in the Federation council and questions on if she will be the next Kai. Taking the Kai’s advice, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE go to Montana where the Una’s used to own a house. While there, they share a vision of Karyn as a young girl giving her father something before his mission to the Romulan rebellion. Karyn doesn’t remember ever doing that and they make plans to investigate. LINCOLN TREDWAY seeks out DELANEY ALMIN to talk to her about her relationship with Norad. He explains he doesn’t mind her doing it as long as she is safe. DELANEY seeks out ANTHONY NORAD who is getting ready to ship out and offers him a sexy night out. WILLIAM BELL and KENDRA DEVIN go to dinner in Belize when she expresses her feelings for him. Flabbergasted, he explains that he doesn’t have the same feelings for her and they are just friends. OBI LOS runs into HAGHI THAYAPUR in a bar and the two Deltans talk about her working for him before having sex. CAEDMON JABIR is out with his sister HALEE JABIR when they come across KALILI MUNROE in Vancouver. They talk about her profession and touch some on her troublesome relationships. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and NRR’BT MADDIX have one last moment together before he ships out on the Fenrir, though Nrr’bt starts to realize maybe he and Sam won’t work long term. LINCOLN has a night terror and J’PEL is made more aware of his troubles and offers to give him neuropressure therapy to help his issues. Second Week Finally getting into neuropressure, LINCOLN TREDWAY thoroughly enjoys the experience with J’PEL and their relationship escalates to a physical level. They begin to flirt before the two have sex for the first time. New character ZHARA VELIC is shown as a patient in the Australia mental facility where she meets MARCUS WOLFE and tries to talk to him about why he is there and straighten out his mind. Later, ZAHRA realizes that she can no longer remain in the hospital around so many hurting people. SAJAN DEVRIX (ANDICI) is out and about partying and MARLINA BELL is there with him. Bringing her back to his place they talk about sex stuff and rebel with alcohol and cigsticks! LINCOLN seeks out DELANEY ALMIN to tell her about his intimate relationship with J’Pel so she would know. ABBOTT THAY is out and about hoping for some more work when he talks to SOPHIA WAGNER about new cases and finds Zhara Velic has escaped from the facility in Australia. LINCOLN is thinking more about J’PEL and talks to her about how she feels on things. When he brings up maybe being more than friends, she explains she is uncertain and they stay at the level they are at. KATRIONA DHAJA brings Bella to SENDRA MYSEN-UNA who is back at work as an ear/nose/throat doctor. They find out that the baby has ultra-sensitive hearing which could be fixed, but in the meantime needs plugs. NOAH ALMIN realizes it is time to explore his sexuality a bit more and has some kinky time with CASSICA ALMIN. Third Week On the hunt for ZHARA VELIC, ABBOTT THAY finds her in a nearby park in Australia only to find out she isn’t a criminal as much as like him with her telepathy. Making a quick decision, he brings her back to his island home to think on how to proceed. KATAL DHAJA seeks out MARCUS WOLFE who has not been doing well with his mental troubles. She explains to him that she has chosen a name for their daughter – Rahne – but he is unable to understand. ABBOTT comes back from his 22nd birthday party and is extremely drunk. He finds ZHARA in the pool and gets naked with her but passes out and she helps him to bed. Before his brother ships out, LINCOLN TREDWAY contacts his brother MALCOM PARKER and tells him about his interest in J’Pel to get some dating advice. KATRIONA DHAJA sends a communication to BENJAMIN WOFLE on Deep Space Nine and tells him about Bella and her ultra-hearing. Back from maternity leave, VYLIN ELBRUNNE talks to JAMES MUNROE about his cases and catches up on work. ABBOTT wakes up in the morning hungover and finds ZHARA in the kitchen. Barely remembering what happened the night before, he introduces the girl to bacon and the wonders of non-vegan. KENDRA DEVIN seeks out WILLIAM BELL by getting into his apartment and preparing a nice dinner. Her kind gesture was not taken well and Liam had to break her heart with the hard truth of his feelings for her. LINCOLN makes up his mind some on J’Pel and talks to DELANEY ALMIN after she finishes her communication with NOAH ALMIN. He explains he likes this woman and they should just remain friends – something she understands. LINCOLN goes back to J’PEL and tells her about his decision. She is flattered and they speak about her emotive state before making the decision to try something more seriously. Completely heartbroken, KENDRA breaks her obsession with writing by ending her story with Liam. She leaves her book and a scary letter to ANDRUS ELBRUNNE. When he finds it, he confesses to her that she is a lot like a daughter to him and is important. ABBOTT goes to Hawaii for a family birthday party with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN, KORAN JATAR and HEIDI THAY. They talk things over, especially with his mother, who he encourages to have an affair. LINCOLN has lunch with ELLIANA DHAJA and tells her to get a head start on her planning for the past and it will be used as her midterm assignment grade for the internship. Fourth Week Out and going to a rehabilitation psychologist, EDWARD ELBRUNNE finds that he has a love-hate relationship with KESS PORGOIT-AVENO. While she is good looking, it frustrates him that she thinks he may have a budding drug relapse issue. Visiting with LELEL JO’REK, LALI GREENWOOD is there to see what the Romulan woman has to say before offering her personal support to her for her place as Federation-Romulan Ambassador. KORAN JATAR goes to Abbott’s old apartment in Monaco to pick up a doll of Kava’s when he runs into ZHARA VELIC who has cleaned up the doll. Surprised she is there and wanting more information he asks her to dinner. When the dinner is over, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN is more than interested in who this woman is and ABBOTT THAY, when confronted, explains she is a hooker. SAJAN DEVRIX is hungover after some partying and talks to MARLINA BELL about getting together for a party on the weekend, as well as being study buddies. Infuriated by the news of ZHARA leaving the apartment, ABBOTT confronts her and yells. Explaining she cannot just leave, he makes the decision she has probably stayed with him for too long. JATAR meets with old friend HAVARIS KETLER only to find out he is now working for a gossip holomag. When he is asked questions about his relationships with the Elbrunne’s he starts to wonder how much he can trust his friend. EZRI DAX-LANAI is back on Earth when she is told that MARCUS WOLFE is getting worse and worse. Talking to him, she is beginning to see that his time may be soon. ELLIANA DHAJA talks to LINCOLN TREDWAY who gives her her final assignment – that she must make a proposal for her trip back into time and it will be part of her final mark. ABBOTT returns to his apartment and gives ZHARA a kitten to look after. The kitten is in need of some extra love so she can have something to distract her with. In the meantime, he explains he is working on getting her a fake ID so she can leave and find her own way. Cardassia Plots First Week CORAT DAMAR visits with LALI GREENWOOD, who is on the planet to see Kegen. They talk about why she would’ve come and he opens up a bit more about his concerns on being a good father. When NATIME DAMAR is visiting her husband KEGEN DAMAR he finally wakes up some, but isn’t able to really having a conversation. CORAT comes after and invites to have Natime at the main residence while Kegen recovers. Finally decides to tell his wives about Vasti, JORGU DANAN confesses to ESDA DANAN and CHASAMA DANAN that he is marrying a new younger wife and it will happen quickly. They are disgusted but have little choice in the matter. Going to the Damar residence, JORGU officially proposes to VASTI DAMAR and she meets ESDA and CHASAMA but they aren’t that open or kind to her. Second Week In the Damar house, NATIME DAMAR is looking after Jorien when AFON MAKLA-DAMAR gets upset and they two have a confrontation. Explaining she doesn’t want Natime around her son, they part ways in a severe disagreement. Third Week Preparing to leave the planet for Terok Nor, OZARA BERN tells AARIX DAMAR that he will be flying the ships manually during the battles and will have to familiarize himself with the Tasok, as well as the new Viper’s. In the Danan residence, VASTI DANAN is trying to fit in by making breakfast for FREN DANAN who is her husband’s eldest son. When CHASAMA DANAN comes in and makes thing hard for her, both women end up in tears. In the academy, MARIEL OKEA is finding that he gets picked on as a first year, especially by DARIN VENIK. When Darin explains to him he has to come out with them to the bar, Mariel is apprehensive, especially since he has really liked Sisi. Fourth Week Realizing she is still not pregnant, MADI SORENSEN is getting concerned over how damages her body is. CARLYLE SORENSEN sees it too and wanting to get to Earth to see his friends, offers to have them all go so she can see Dr. Bashir. AUTUMN SORENSEN is a little worried but excited for the trip. Taking MARIEL OKEA out to Vertigo, DARIN VENIK is happy to have someone get into some trouble with him. Hoping to get Mariel’s attention away from his sister, he sets the boy up with DECIA ALYND who just tells him to tell everyone they had sex. Bajor Plots Second Week Now on the station, BENJAMIN seeks out NOMA who is there with the fleet. They talk about her time in the Romulan war and the incident surrounding his father and Th’Mat almost dying. They discover a discrepancy in Marcus’ wedding right and realize the object Karyn gave him before he left was remade into three green gem stones. JANA invites ISHAN ESSA to the station and talks to her more about them before they make plans to get together and have an intimate encounter. EMILY ALDAN tracks NORAD down on the station after he arrives and tells him her plans on how to make his HouDNAi’s self-replicating. BENJAMIN brings the information he finds out to KARYN and the two discuss how to proceed and the need to find someone to medically scan their dad, believing these gems are inside of him which is causing his craziness. NRR’BT MADDIX is on the station and finds KARYN in his holodeck time. He confronts her only for her to find out his father is Corban Maddix, but the two still hit it off. Fourth Week Fed up with the secrets of their mission, BENJAMIN WOLFE seeks out OPAKA SULAN and confronts her. He explains he knows she knows more and while she admits she does, questions if he truly wants to hear it. Benjamin then explains to her about the dreams he has been having, mostly about knowing older members of the DS9 crew. BENJAMIN seeks out his sister to tell KARYN DAX-WOLFE about his visions. He sees her talking to NRR’BT MADDIX before they decide maybe to go to their old house to relax and clear their heads. Going to the old waterfall KARYN used to go to when she was younger, her and BENJAMIN have a different vision: she sees her mother and he sees Dukat warning them that they are going into a trap. They are pulled under the water and find a cavern with the Orb of Memory in it before realizing they have to take it to their father. Deep Space Nine Plots Third Week Now on the station with the rest of the fleets, DURAS VENIK explores the station and runs into NARYANNA DORR. They talk/flirt before going to have some drinks. BENJAMIN wakes up after a weird reoccurring dream and KARYN DAX-WOLFE is concerned, especially after he calls her ‘Old Man.’ Fourth Week USS Fenrir Plots First Week En route to Bajor, BENJAMIN finds himself on the ship with his sister on their search but he runs into JOVANA LUFKIN and MARLON NADIS. Bad blood between Nadis and his mother lead them into some petty bickering and Benjamin refuses an order. JOVANA leaves with MARLON and they celebrate her birthday, getting some awesome gifts and finally being an official couple. KARYN DAX-WOLFE goes out to explore the ship when she runs into LUKE UNA and decides to spend some time with Benjamin’s half-brother. He talks to her about some of his designs and they have a good but awkward conversation. BENJAMIN brings his complaint about the order to JANA KORVIN and MARLON has written a report as well, before they are both told to scrub plasma manifolds. Second Week Finding themselves in the brig, BENJAMIN WOLFE and MARLON NADIS get a visit from KARYN DAX-WOLFE and JOVANA LUFKIN. Both the women are shocked about the men’s attitudes and leave to talk on their own. KARYN soon finds out JOVANA is a shapeshifter and they make a plan to get the boys to cooperate. Jovana turns into a spider and the men apologize to each other before Benjamin storms off. BENJAMIN storms off and is confronted by KARYN who doesn’t understand why he is so upset, but he manages to calm down. JANA KORVIN and ANTHONY NORAD talk in the holodeck and he encourages the Captain to seek out some female lovin’ on Bajor when they arrive. Fourth Week Heading to the attack point, MARLON NADIS seeks out JOVANA LUFKIN to give her a phaser just in case they are boarded. She isn’t worried about that but wishes him good luck. USS Valiant Plots Second Week Preparing to leave and go off on their year, KENNEDY FROBISHER and KALESTRA PAVLI talk about the New Year and schedule. They decide that Cait, Trill and Tellar will replace Romulus, Qo’nos and Betazed because of the attacks. CONNOR ALMIN visits with PATRICK REESE in the sickbay while the Captain recovers from his heart attack. Connor explains he wants to be Commander next year and Reese agrees he will probably get it. Arriving to Cait, MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and CONNOR are on the planet to perform a command and security simulation by tracking down a faux convict. Third Week Hanging out in Ten Forward, CONNOR ALMIN and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE talk about their plans. He explains he will be applying for Commander and she explains she has been accepted into the finals to possibly get into an advanced intell course to boost her career. En route to Trill, MATILDA WEISS and JOREIN FAAL talk about their medical/science mission before bringing up the idea of boys since Matilda misses Cord. Deciding she misses CORD DAVENPORT so much, MATILDA sends him a message. They talk and it is clear they both still love/like the other but their careers are in the way. Fourth Week On Trill for a mission, CONNOR ALMIN and TAEVYN WOODS take the chance to ride their hoverbikes. When they do, Connor beats her in a race and they go to a bar where Taevyn flirts with him to the point he gives in to receive a blow job. In the middle of the night, CARSTEN FROBISHER makes a volcano in his room with baking powder/vinegar and it wakes up CEDRIC FROBISHER who is more than angry. Cedric tells INDIRA FROBISHER but she doesn’t seem to see the urgency. CEDRIC then goes to PATRICK REESE and explains to him what happens, working it out in his mind like he was an officer. Cedric then talks to CARSTEN as to why he shouldn’t lie or make volcanoes in someone’s room. TAEVYN finds CONNOR in Ten Forward after they have departed from Trill and asks him if he is still interested in sex. He explains he doesn’t like being put into that position and is willing to think on it. #02 February, 2404 #02 February, 2404 #02 February, 2404